All I Need
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Brittany fights for what she wants, but sometimes.. you cant have everything.


**All I Need**

The rain pattered against the glass window, creating droplets of water, as they rolled down to the window sill. Her eyes glazed over, creating a pool of tears along her bottom lid. The tears escaped her eyes as the salt water rolled down her porcelain cheek. Her nose was a red dot, as she continued to sniffle, through her tears. She looked out towards the dark afternoon of Paris. The clouds were a dark color of gray, as the clear droplets cascaded down towards the Earth.

Her eyes glossed over, as more tears escaped her two pools of Nutella. She stood up, and walked towards her closet, picking out a pair of ripped jeans, a pink tank top, and pink Converses. She wiped her tears away, and walked towards her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her soft auburn curls cascaded down her shoulders, her ocean like orbs swollen, and her white teeth biting down on her full pink bottom lip.

She washed her face, and placed a line of black eyeliner on her bottom lids. She tainted her lips with strawberry lip-gloss. Her eyes became stone cold, as she walked out of the small room, and yanked the umbrella from its place. She walked out the door, locking it behind her.

She walked down the long hallway of the apartment complex towards the rusty old elevator. Her Converses pattered against the old tiles, and squeaked once she turned the corridor. She pushed the elevator button, and stepped inside the musty old elevator.

Once she got out of the elevator, she opened her black umbrella and made her way to her black Mercedes. She closed the umbrella once she got into the leather paradise of her comfortable car. She placed the umbrella on the floor of the passenger seat. She stuck the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she reached closer to her destination. She parked the car, as she saw only one car, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
She got out of the car, locking it with her keys, and walking slowly towards the white door getting drenched with water. She stayed outside the door wondering whether or not to knock. Her hair was stuck to the sides of her face, water droplets running down her lips, to hide under her neck.

Her fist rose towards the door, and she froze in mid air, thinking about the consequences this encounter would bring. She gulped down the knot in her throat, and she shivered from the cold. She closed her eyes, and let her arm take control as it knocked on the door softly.

She opened her eyes, and sighed. She knocked harder this time, and she heard the shuffling and cursing of someone on the other side of the door.  
Her heart increased its velocity as the footsteps got louder. The doorknob turned, almost as if in slow motion, and her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

The door swung open, and there stood the man she loved. The man that made love to her. The man that broke her. The man that tore her whole life apart.

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched his reaction. His hazel eyes were groggy, and glazed over with sleep. His hair was a mess, curls all over the place, giving him a disheveled look. His white v neck was messed up, slightly lifted up at his stomach. His cherry red boxers were in perfect condition unlike the rest of him. He was barefoot, his big toes raised in the air.

He rubbed away the eye buggers from his eyes and blinked to regain his focus. His eyes widened as her soaked body came into view. "Brittany." He whispered, his voice coming out in a deep husky sound.

My eyes traveled to the ground, keeping my eyes off of him. He grabbed my thin wrist and tugged me inside his two floor house.

He ran to get a towel, and I looked around the warm, cozy interior. Everything was neatly put, and there was beautiful décor all around. I looked at the frame on top of the small table; his crooked smile radiated off the glossy paper, his hand wrapped around the small circumference of her waist, her grin reaching from ear to ear. Tears threatened to fall, but she blinked them back holding them in.

She heard his footsteps next to her, and she snapped her head away from the picture towards him. The tips of her fingers were frozen from the cold, and her body shivered. Her bottom lip shook uncontrollably as he placed the white towel around her body, rubbing his hands against it trying to keep her warm.

"What are you doing here?" His husky voice pierced through the awkward silence.

She stayed quiet, thinking why she was here in the first place. Her intentions of coming flew out the window the moment his strong hands were placed on her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, and sighed. She looked up at him, and looked into the hazel eyes she once learned to love.

Her mind whispered to her; _'You still love him_.

She sighed once more, and separated her lips, but nothing came out. She closed her lips once more, biting down on her lower lip as she looked down at the tiled floor. "Do you love me?" She finally found her voice, as it came out in a small whisper.

"What?" He finally said, in his normal volume.

He walked away from her, as he turned on the light; the soft glow of the white light gave her skin a beautiful glow.

"Do you love me?" She gritted her teeth, as she glared into his Nutella orbs.

His eyes widened. "What?" He realized what he said, and cleared his throat. "I mean, what do you mean?"

"You never did tell me, you never loved me. You just..." Her voice faded away, as tears gathered around her eyes. She found her voice once more. "Left me. Left me for her. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?" She whispered.

"No! There's nothing wrong with you, Brittany. You're a wonderful girl, you're just—"

Brittany cutt him off, as she threw the towel on the ground. "I'm just what? Too plain? Alvin. I'm sorry that I don't wear shorts that go up my ass, or shirts that show my boobs. I'm not like that! You need to understand that!" She yelled at him, her eyes getting red with furry.

"I get that! That's why I left you!" His eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Birrtany, that's not what I meant."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No. That's exactly what you meant." She shook with anger. "I can't believe you. I thought I loved you! I thought you were the one that was going to be there for me, but you weren't! You just left and ran off with some skank."

"Don't fucking call her that!" His eyes were swirls of pain and anger.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" She walked up to him, and her hands came in contact with his right cheek, leaving a red mark.

His eyes were wide, and he was quiet. The tears escaped her eyes, as she shook. "Tell me. Tell me you don't love me anymore."

He gulped, as he looked at the torn girl in front of him. He stayed quiet, and put in his spot.

"I love you Alvin! I want your love, I want you! Why is it so hard for you to fucking understand that!" Her head felt as if it was about to explode, a splitting headache was formed from all the crying and her body was giving up on her.

"Brittany, I—" He let out a breath, and ran his hand through his face, and curls. He winced at the burning sensation he still felt on his cheek. "I've moved on." He directed his focus to his bare feet.

Brittany growled and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Say it. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me to my fucking face, looking me in the fucking eyes. Just say it, and I'll leave and never bother you again."

He bit on his bottom lip, looking at the frame on the small table. "I can't." He closed his eyes in shame. He loved Charlene, he knew he did, but Brittany. She was something different, she made him love her and hate her at the same time. She got his adrenaline going, and her smile made his heart beat faster.

Brittany scoffed as she let go of his chin. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Alvin. You're such a fucking prick!" She finally let all her anger go. "Make up your fucking mind!"

Alvin growled, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I fucking love you, aright! I always have, and I always will! But what do you expect me to do? Drop everything and run after you?"

"Yes! Yes, Alvin I honestly do!" She snapped at him. "That's what you do when you love somebody!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks at a fast rate.

"Fuck, Brittany. Can't you fucking understand that I left you for a reason?" His voice overpowered hers and it echoed through the home. "You make me crazy! One moment you loved me, and the next you were complaining over the simplest god damned thing I did! You drove me mad, yet I still loved you. But I had to get away. I couldn't take it anymore." His voice became normal, towards the end.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, that I wasn't perfect! I wish I could take it all back, I really wish I could. To just have one more chance with you; to have your arms wrapped around me once more. I miss you...I love you." Her eyes held a pleading look in them.

Alvin sighed. "I love you too, Brittany. But—" He gulped, afraid of what he was about to say.

"_It's too late_."

**Review? Please.**


End file.
